<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow the Leader by BrianThePhantomThief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095397">Follow the Leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief'>BrianThePhantomThief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Shadow puts Makoto under some unfamiliar spell, she finds that she is now copying everything Akira does. This leads to what will be something the two will never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow the Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't done a Shumako fanfic in a while. It feels good to be back in the swing of things. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Phantom Thieves are on a normal routine patrol of Mementos, beating Shadows and getting sweet rewards. It never fails to make them feel like they're actually exploring a subway. 

</p><p>"Okay. That should be all for today. Let's head back." Joker said. They were all pretty worn out after fighting countless Shadows. So they all nodded in agreement. 

</p><p>"Huh? Hold on. Something's coming this way." Oracle said. They all looked and saw Shiki-Ouji approaching them. It looked strong and ruthless. 

</p><p>"Leave this to me!" Queen said. She summoned her Persona and launched a Friedyne at Shiki-Ouji, since it was weak to Nuclear. It did the trick. Shiki-Ouji was now seen weaken and wobbling. 

</p><p>"Huh?" Joker sensed something coming from Shiki-Ouji and used his Third Eye to check it out. It turns out it was charging an attack of unknown element. It was just about ready to fire. 

</p><p>"Queen! Look out!!" He called to his teammate. She looked at the next thing she saw was a white energy beam coming straight at her. 

</p><p>It knocked Queen off her Persona and was sent flying. Joker quickly ran to catch her. He caught her and looked all over her.

</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked. 

</p><p>"Yeah. Just a little shaken up but I'm fine." Queen replied. 

</p><p>Joker sat her down and looked at Shiki-Ouji. His glared was filled with anger.

</p><p>"I'll take care of this!" He said and summoned Arsene. He waved his arm and Arsene responded with Eigoan. But then out of nowhere, he got a slap in the face from Queen. She looked at Joker with confusion. 

</p><p>"Ow! What the hell!?" He asked her. 

</p><p>"I-I am sorry! I don't know what happened. My arm just moved on its own." Queen said. 

</p><p>"Well, I know you wouldn't slap me for no reason." Joker said. Then he looked at Arsene and saw an attack coming at him. He waved his arm again and Arsene dodged the incoming attack. And got slapped by Queen again. 

</p><p>"Ow!! Queen! What gives!?" Joker asked. 

</p><p>"I-I don't know! My arm just acted on its own again!" She replied. 

</p><p>"Are you okay Joker?" Mona asked. 

</p><p>"Well besides from Queen suddenly slapping my twice, I'm okay." He told his friend. 

</p><p>"Yeah I saw. Queen, why did you do that?" Mona asked the team advisor. 

</p><p>"It's not my fault! My arm moved by itself!" Queen said. 

</p><p>"Hold on..." Joker said. 

</p><p>He moved his arm and Queen did the same. He moves it to the left and Queen did the same. He moved it to the right and Queen did the same. 

</p><p>"What the!?" Mona was surprised to see what Queen mimicking Joker's actions. 

</p><p>"Just as I thought. Everytime I moved my arm when I commanded Arsene, you copied my actions and therefore slapping me." Joker said. 

</p><p>"Forreal!? It's like a mirror!" Skull said. 

</p><p>"Wh-What's going on!? Wh-Why am I!?" Queen was both shocked and embarrassed. 

</p><p>"I think Shiki-Ouji had something to do with it. It's last attack must've put you in some sort of mirror spell." Joker said. 

</p><p>"Poor Queen. That must be hard for you." Noir said. 

</p><p>"Wait...does she just mimic Joker or does she..." Skull said but was interrupted by Joker. 

</p><p>"I-I'm sure it's just me! Because I was the first person she saw when she got hit by the attack!" He said, seemingly a blush on his face. 

</p><p>"But how do we reverse it?" Fox asked. 

</p><p>"I don't know." Joker shrugged and Queen mimicked him again. 

</p><p>"Ugh....why did this have to happen!?" Queen pouted. 

</p><p>"Be thankful it wasn't anyone else!" Mona said, looking directly at Skull. 

</p><p>"Yeah. If anything, I'm glad it's Joker. I wouldn't know what do do if I was mimicking Skull or Fox." Queen sighed. 

</p><p>"Let's get going before more show up!" Joker said. They all got in the Mona van and drove off to the exit. They were relived to be out of Mementos, however....

</p><p>"Uh....Makoto? You're still...." Ryuji said. 

</p><p>Akira and Makoto were in the same pose while breathing heavily. Makoto just sulked in defeat. 

</p><p>"Are you kidding!?" She said. 

</p><p>"I guess this isn't as easy as we'd hoped." Akira said. 

</p><p>"Oh well. Guess you'll just hafta wait." Futaba said. 

</p><p>"No! Absolutely not! There has to be a way for me to...hmm!?" Makoto was interrupted by Akira put his hand on his mouth. 

</p><p>"Futaba's right. There's nothing you can do about this, Makoto." Akira said. 

</p><p>"But..." Makoto sulked. Akira just sighed. 

</p><p>"I don't like this as much as you do, Makoto. But it's just something we have to accept." Akira told her. 

</p><p>"Hah.....fine. But please nothing funny! Or else I'll kill you, Akira!" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Good." Akira said. His trademark Joker grin crossed his face. 

</p><p>Soon, everyone went home and Akira and Makoto headed to LeBlanc. Akira told Sojiro their dilemma and was happy to let Makoto stay the night. They both went up to Akira's room and debated on what to do. 

</p><p>"This is beyond frustrating! How am I supposed to study when I don't have control of my body!?" Makoto complained. 

</p><p>"I think that's the least of your concerns." Akira said. 

</p><p>"I know! But it's still a big problem for me!" Makoto replied. 

</p><p>Akira knew he couldn't do anything bad to his beloved girlfriend. But the thought of him having control of her was still in the back of his mind. She'd said to not try any funny stuff but the thought just keep crossing his mind. He looked at her with one of his Joker looks. That scared her. 

</p><p>"A-Ak-Akira!? Why are you looking at me like that!?" She asked. 

</p><p>"It's everyday the Queen had to take orders from the Joker, amirite?" He replied. 

</p><p>"HUH!?" Makoto knew what she had gotten herself into. 

</p><p>"Just relax. I'm not gonna do anything perverted. Just wanna see how far I can with this." He said, sounding a lot like the mistiftive Trickster he was. 

</p><p>"AKIR-WAH!" Akira lifted his right arm on stomach and began ghost-tickling it. Makoto had no choice but to copy his actions only she was actually tickling herself instead of ghosting. She laughed and fell on his bed. 

</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! A-AKIRAHAHAHAHA! S-STAHAHAHAHAPPP!! PLEAHAHAHASE!!" She pleaded. 

</p><p>Mona looked at Akira. They both winked at each other. 

</p><p>"I'm going for a walk. See ya." Mona said. 

</p><p>"WHAHAHAHA!? MONAHAHAHAHA!! DON'T LEAHAHAHAVE MEHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Makoto called to the feline but he was already out of the room.

</p><p>"Think we'll go for another three minutes?" Akira asked. 

</p><p>"AHAHABSOLUTEY NOAHAHAHAHTTT!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! I CAHAHAHAHN'T BELAHAHAHAHIEVE YOUHOHOHO!!! PLEAHAHAHAHAHSE!!! NO MOREAHAHAHAHA!!!" Makoto pleaded. 

</p><p>After three minutes of nonstop stomach tickling, Akira brought his hand back to his side and watched Makoto heavily breathing. 

</p><p>"Hah.....Hah.....Haha......d-damn you.....Akira..." Makoto gasped. 

</p><p>"Don't worry. We still have much more to come." Akira said. That made Makoto gasp with fear. 

</p><p>"Y-You........wouldn't......d-dare...." She said. 

</p><p>"Would I really end this just by tickling you?" Akira smirked. 

</p><p>Akira let Makoto catch her breath before continuing. She didn't look forward to it. 

</p><p>Akira lived his left arm and hand and poked himself on the face. Makoto did the same. She didn't find all too annoying. Until she found that Akira kept doing it for five minutes. After that, he put his hand down and looked at Makoto. 

</p><p>"That wasn't too bad, but it was very annoying!" She said. 

</p><p>"Oh. My bad. I was thinking about what to do next." Akira replied.

</p><p>He then began to slowly rub the palm of his hand and then immediately slapped himself. Makoto yelped as a result. 

</p><p>"Ow! What was that for!?" She asked. 

</p><p>"Mementos." Akira replied. 

</p><p>"I said I was sorry!" Makoto said. 

</p><p>"I know. I just wanted to make us even." Akira said. 

</p><p>"But didn't I slap you-" Makoto said but was interrupted by another slap to the face.

</p><p>"Ow!! Why!?" She said. 

</p><p>"Now we're even." Akira said. 

</p><p>Makoto's right cheek was now red. And not in the embarrassed sense. She couldn't believe Akira to the opportunity while he could to mess with her. 

</p><p>"Now on to more fun." Akira said and began tickling his stomach again. Makoto tried her best to keep her composure. But then, Akira used his other hand to add to her torture. And she completely lost it. 

</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIVEHEHEEHE INAHAHAHAH! JUSTSTSTST PLEAHAHAHAHAHSE STAHAHAHAHAPP! I CAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAKE AHAHAHAHAHNYMOREAHAHAHAHAH! YOU WINAHAHAHAAHAHA! AKIRAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Those were the words Akira wanted to hear. 

</p><p>"Not yet. Just a couple of minutes more." He said. 

</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAH! I HAHAHAAHHAHATE YOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PLEAHAHAHAHAHSE!!!!!!" Makoto was starting to pass out from laughing too much. 

</p><p>"MY CHEAHAHAHAHAST HURTSAHAHAHA!!!! AKIRAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAHAHSE STAHAHAHAHAPP!!!!!! I'M GONNAHAHAHAHAHA LOSE ITAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!" Makoto pleaded. 

</p><p>Minutes later, Akira and Makoto were on his bed. Makoto was still a bit light headed from laughing too much. Akira had his fun. He was pleased with himself. Makoto was too tired from laughing to even look at him. 

</p><p>"That was fun. We should do this again sometime." Akira said. He knew that Makoto was upset at him for abusing her conditions. She looked at him with her eyes watering. 

</p><p>"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Akira said. 

</p><p>Then, Makoto kissed Akira on the lips. That surprised him. He expected her to be mad. But it turns out God was on his side. 

</p><p>"T-Th-That.....was......so.......much......fun....." She gasped. 

</p><p>"Really? That's good to hear. I thought you'd be mad at me." Akira said. 

</p><p>"Oh....I am.....don't think you're getting away with this." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Shit..." Akira told himself. 

</p><p>"But.......Akira.....can you do my a favor?" Makoto asked. 

</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?" He asked. 

</p><p>"Umm.....can you do that again?" Makoto blushed. 

</p><p>"You mean.......tickle your stomach?" Akira asked. 

</p><p>"Mhm. Believe it or not, I found that really enjoyable. It's something that while torturing, can put my mind ease and let me feel free." Makoto said. 

</p><p>"Is that so? Well then, I won't hold back for you, my Queen." Akira said and leaned in closer. Makoto pressed her head on Akira's chest. 

</p><p>"Just tell me when to stop, okay?" He asked. 

</p><p>"Okay. Just please make me feel like I want it." Makoto whispered. 

</p><p>"Okay. Here goes." Akira said and placed his hands on her stomach. 

</p><p>"Hm!" Makoto giggled. 

</p><p>"Prepare yourself." Joker said. 

</p><p>They didn't stop for a while before going to sleep. Makoto thought this whole mirror Akira concept wouldn't turn out so bad, and she was right. She was happy that her boyfriend was so consideate, even though he tortured her by tickling her stomach. She would get him back by nuzzling roughly against his chest, but Akira only made the tickling last longer because of that. They both got their fair share of the deal in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for future fanfics please feel to leave them in the comments. Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>